Babysitting Taffy
by celrock
Summary: When Taffy hits her head, turning back into a baby, the Rugrats must take care of her. Looks like Regarding Stuie all over again, only this time, it's partially Zack's falt.


Babysitting Taffy

Summary: When Taffy hits her head, turning back into a baby, the Rugrats must take care of her. Looks like Regarding Stuie all over again, only this time, it's partially Zack's falt.

Disclaimer: I don't own the original Rugrats characters, they're the property of their original creaters. I own Zack along with any OC's you don't recognize, while Peter is owned by TCKing12.

Location: The Pickles Home, late August, 2013

Zack POV

I recall the firstest time I metted Taffy, as well as my initial meeting of King Peter Albany of the Confederacy. It wasn't too long after I met the other Rugrats, Tommy had turned two and been cured of his Gray Plague, and I, had become their friend. It all happened one day, when I, along with Tommy, his brother Dil, Chuckie, his sister Kimi, the twins, Phil and Lil, along with Tommy and Dil's nasty cousin Angelica, once she got out of preschool come lunch time, were being watched by their babysitter Taffy for the day. This Taffy person was olderer than me, but youngerer than my aunty or any of the other babies parents. While the lady took care of us and was overall, very nice, there were things I didn't care much for about her.

Firstest of all, I quickly learndid that she didn't approve of junk food. There I was on the living room carpet, minding my own business, about to bite into a Reptar bar that my aunty had given me to have that morning, when Taffy was walking by.

"I'm sorry Zack, but that Reptar bar doesn't look very healthy. Here, have some apple slices instead." Said Taffy, as she snatched the Reptar bar out of my hand, and replaced it with a bowl of apple slices.

While I liked apples, I was more in the mood for my Reptar bar, and I didn't appreciate her notion to make me eat healthy. Then, later, we were all sitting quietly, watching the Curious George movie on TV, when Taffy walked up to the television and switched it off.

"Come on minis, let's go play outside." Said Taffy, as she scooped me and Dil off of the floor, as he wasn't walking yet, and carried us out to the backyard, where the other toddlers followed us out there to play.

I was disappointed. The Curious George movie was getting to a really good part, and after it was over, the TV would be showing an all new episode of Super Why, which was my favoritest TV show ever. And then, if that wasn't enough, she also had to cut into our play time.

"Hey you guys, let's build with blocks." Said Tommy, as he dumped a bucket of blocks out on to the grass.

I loved blocks, especially the ones with letters and numbers on them, and the ones Tommy brought outside for us to play with, had those on it. Hoping to make a really long word, I decided to build a really tall tower. So I started to build, making a really tall stack. However, when the stack reached a hair above my head, I tried to put another block on the top of the stack, when I accidentally, knocked it over, causing the block tower to land on top of Kimi.

This caused Kimi to start crying.

"Awe Kimi, I'm sorry." I said, as I made my way over to where she was sitting, and gently kissed her forehead.

She quieted down, only for Taffy to show up at that moment.

"What happened here minis?" Taffy asked, as she looked around and had the answer to her question.

"Uh oh, looks like these blocks might have fallen and caused Kimi's booboo. Perhaps you guys should play with something else." She continued, as she scooped up the blocks into the bucket and carried them back inside.

This lady was really starting to bug me, and I had just about had enough, when Phil and Lil came up with another suggestion of something for us to play with.

"I know what we can do." Said Lil.

"What?" I asked.

"Let's play in the sandbox." Suggested Phil.

"That's a great idea you guys, let's go." Said Tommy, as we all headed over to his sandbox, picked up buckets and shovels, and started to build sandcastles.

No sooner were we having the time of our lives, when Taffy came outside to check on us.

"Awe, having fun in the sand? Just be careful now, don't wanna get sand into somebody's eye." Said Taffy, as she bent down, and took the shovel I was using out of my hand.

Like I was really going to shovel up sand and throw it into anybody's eye. Then came the lastest straw. She went back inside and came out a few minutes later with a guitar.

"Yay! Taffy's gonna sing to us!" Kimi exclaimed excitedly.

I figured this couldn't be too bad, especially if Kimi enjoyed her singing. There was something about Kimi that turned me on. And something that toldid me, that if Kimi liked what was about to happen, I'd enjoy it too. But I was sadly mistaken. As Taffy started to strum some chords on her guitar, I started to get a headache. I'm sure she was very good at it, as Tommy and Chuckie toldid me she was in a band, where they play music on stage and stuff, but to my ears, it was painful, and I just wanted it to stop! It was then that I did the only thing I could think of, I started to cry. My crying set off a chain reaction, as Dil started crying too, at which point, Taffy stopped playing, picked him up, and started to sing a soothing lullaby.

While I still had a pretty bad headache, Dil seemed to like Taffy's singing, and stopped crying immediately. Feeling like a fool, I stopped crying too, even though my head was still aching.

"There, that better?" Taffy asked Dil, as he smiled up at her and giggled.

"Now you minis play nicely while I go fix you some lunch." Said Taffy, as she carried Dil inside the house, leaving us to play outside.

I turned to my fellow playmates, and made my voice heard, loud and clear.

"You know what guys, I don't know about you, but I can't take it anymore." I said, stomping my foot in frustration, leaving a baby footprint in the sand in the sandbox.

"What do you mean Zack?" Chuckie asked me.

"I'm talking about Taffy. Every single time I try to eat my favoritest snack or watch TV or play, she comes along and ruins it." I griped.

"Taffy's not trying to ruin our fun, she just wants to babysit us and make sure we get the bestest stuff." Said Tommy.

"Well maybe that's good enough for you, but that's not good enough for me. If anything, I wish Taffy was more like us. Then maybe she'd understand me a little bit better." I said, just as Taffy came back to get us for lunch.

If that wasn't enough to ruin my day, apparently, preschool was out for the afternoon, because we came inside to find Dil in his high chair, and Angelica sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hi babies." Said Angelica.

"Oh, hello Angelica." I muttered, rolling my eyes at the blond, as I climbed into a booster seat across from her at the table.

Once we were all situated, Taffy fed us lunch, which was ham and cheese sandwiches, cut into different shapes. My sandwich was in the shape of a heart, while Kimi, who was sitting to my left, was in the shape of a star, and Tommy, who was sitting to my right, was in the shape of an oval. Chuckie's sandwhich was in the shape of a butterfly, while Phil and Lil had sandwiches that were shaped to look like caterpillars, while Dil's sandwich looked like a triangle, and Angelica, had a sandwich that was cut into a circle.

"Wow! Taffy's creative!" I told the other babies in between bites.

"Uh huh, and this star's really prettyful!" Said Kimi in between bites of her sandwich.

"They're ok, but I'd be happier if I had cookies for lunch." Said Angelica, just as Taffy walked back into the kitchen to check on us, overhearing her comment.

"Cookies are not for lunch Angelica. Now finish your sandwich if you want to have some dessert." Demanded Taffy, as she sat down at the table, where she had a sandwich cut into four quarters, to look like four triangles.

"No! Either you get me some cookies right now, or I'll tell mommy and daddy that you're a bad babysitter and mommy will get you fired. I mean, she'll get Jonathan to fire you, cuz she has the power to boss people around." Demanded Angelica.

I just looked down at my plate, pretending I didn't hear that. Thinking about it, maybe I would have done better to have wished for Angelica to disappear, but so far, Taffy hadn't changed, which told me one thing. No matter how hard you wish for something, it doesn't come true. It's not like we live in fairy tale land or something.

"I'm sorry Angelica, but you need to finish your lunch first." Said Taffy.

That's when Angelica started to throw a tantrum. Kicking, screaming, and to my unpleasant surprise, she started to raddle the table, which would have caused all of our sippy cups and bottles of milk to spill everywhere, if they weren't securely closed with sippy tops and nipples. She was also screaming, which only made the headache that had started earlier, worser. I'm guessing Taffy must have reached her breaking point when it came to her rules, because she gave into Angelica's demands.

"If you stop shreaking I'll get you your cookies." Said Taffy loud enough for Angelica to hear over her screaming.

At that moment, the blond princess shut her mouth, as Taffy walked over to the pantry to get down the box of cookies from the top shelf. However, I noticed as she was walking over there, that one of her shoelaces had come untied, but since I wasn't even a year old yet, there's no way I could tell her that her shoe was untied. I only hoped she'd discover it, before it was too late. Unfortunately, as she stepped back from the pantry with the box of cookies in her hands, she tripped on her untied shoelace, and fell to the floor.

"Uh oh, what happened?" Chuckie asked in panic, as we all turned to see Taffy, lying motionless on the floor.

"I don't know." I replied, just as she started to stir.

Then, she did something that totally took me by surprise. She started to babble uncontrollably, blowing bubbles, and crawling around the kitchen floor.

"What is she doing?" Kimi asked.

"I don't know, I'd better go look." I said, getting down from my booster seat at the table and approaching the crawling Taffy on the floor.

She stopped right in front of me, as she looked at me, giggled and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Tiffany." Said Taffy, in a higher pitched voice than her usual voice.

I just stared at her in shock, as she sat down on her bottom, and started sucking her thumb. Then, I turned my attention back to the table, where all of the other babies had stopped eating their lunch and were staring at us.

"You guys, I think we're in trouble." I said.

"What's wrong?" Dil asked.

"I know, she's acting just like Nigel Strawberry did, when we were in that scrubmarine." Said Kimi.

"Huh?" Chuckie asked, confused.

"You mean before he hitted his head and I waked him up with my emergency bottle." Said Tommy.

Phil and Lil nodded.

"Or like Stuie." Said Phil.

"When your daddy turned back into a baby." Added Lil.

I just stared at my friends in confusion. I hadn't knowed them for very long, and while Tommy's daddy could be a bit, nuts at times, he acted like a growed up, not a baby. And they must have been on some wild aventure if they gotted stucked in a scrubmarine with a giant strawberry that was acting like a baby, and required a bottle of milk to fix it. I'd try to find out the missing puzzle pieces later. Right now, it looked like our babysitter had growed down, and now we were the babysitters.

"Uh, it looks like you guys are right. Taffy is a mini, and now we're the babysitters." I said.

"What are we gonna do?" Chuckie asked.

"Maybe Angelica can help us." Suggested Kimi.

"Yeah, it was her falt." Said Lil.

"Since Taffy went and gotted her cookies." Added Phil.

"Actually you guys, it's my falt. I wished for Taffy to be more like us, and now, she is." I said.

That's when Angelica came back into the room.

"You babies are so dumb, nobody turns back into a baby just cuz you wish for it to." Said Angelica, as she picked up the box of cookies off of the floor.

"Can you fix it Angelica?" Kimi asked.

"No! You're on your own. Besides, I've gots some important eating to do." Said Angelica, as she stuffed a handful of cookies into her mouth, and disappeared out of sight.

"Well you guys, since I made Taffy this way, I'll help try to fix her. Firstest, if she's gonna be a baby, she's gots to look the part." I said.

"Hmmm." Said all of the other babies in unison.

"All right, first, she needs a diapie, and none of ours are gonna fit." I said.

"I know what will work." Said Kimi, as she dragged the table cloth off of the table, and walked over to me.

"A table cloth?" I asked, giving Kimi a confused look.

"It's the color of a diapie, white, and it's big enough to fit." Said Kimi, as she and I put the diapie on to Taffy, tying it up on each side.

Then, we tooked off her shoes and socks. Looking her up and down, she now looked the part of a baby.

"Hi! I'm Tiffany!" Taffy cried.

"Tiffany?" We all asked, confused.

"Wait a minute you guys, maybe she was called Tiffany as a baby." I said.

"I think you're right Zack." Said Tommy.

"So what do we do now?" Dil asked.

"Well, we were about to have dessert." I said.

"But Angelica took the cookies away." Said Chuckie.

"No worries Chuckie, I know what to do." I said, as I ran into the living room to my diapie bag, where I pulled out the rest of the package of Reptar bars my aunty had packed for me, and returned to the kitchen with them.

"Oooooh, candy!" Tiffany exclaimed, as I dumped the contents of the candy out on to the kitchen floor.

We all gathered in a circle, taking one Reptar bar a piece, except for Tiffany, who ate every last Reptar bar in sight. Boy was this a bad idea, and I soon founded out why growed up Taffy didn't approve of us eating too much junk food. And no, it had nothing to do with those bars turning our tongues green. A little while later, Taffy, was running off the walls! She was running all through the house, all of us, trying to keep up with her.

"This is fun you guys, let's play tag!" Cried Tiffany in excitement, as we were all starting to lose our breath.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take you guys." Said Chuckie.

"Yeah, Taffy, I mean, Tiffany, is starting to get to be too much." Said Phil, as he collapsed to the floor out of breath.

We all collapsed to the floor, as Taffy continued to run around, picking up every toy in sight and throwing it across the room, as well as picking up a box of crayons off of the floor, and coloring on the walls. Then, she went over to the sofa, where she climbed on top, and started jumping up and down.

"A trampelene! This is fun!" Tiffany cried, as she jumped up and down, while we all watched, exhausted.

" _I never knew babysitting a giant mini would be so much work._ " I thought to myself, as I let out a huge yawn.

Soon, Tiffany gotted tired out, and collapsed on to the couch, now out of breath.

"Tired Tiffany?" I asked.

"Yeah, I am. What are your names anyway?" Tiffany asked.

"Well, I'm Zack, and this is Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil and Lil, and if you run into a little girl with blond hair and pigtails, her name's Angelica." I said, pointing to the other babies around me, as I gave Tiffany their names.

"Nice to meet you Zack." Said Tiffany.

"Pleasure's all mine." I said.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Chuckie asked.

"Well, what did you guys do with Tommy's dad when he was a baby?" I asked.

"I don't know, I never saw him as a baby." Kimi replied.

"Well, he helped us find Christmas presents." Said Tommy.

At that moment, I looked out the window, and realizing that it was nowhere near Christmas, I turned to Tommy, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, Tommy, it's nowhere near Christmas. Got anything else?" I asked.

"Let's watch TV." Said Dil, as he crawled over to the coffee table, picked up the clicker, and turned on the TV, where Super Why was on.

"Oooh, Super Why! My favoritest!" Tiffany exclaimed, as she fixed her eyes on the TV.

"And I thought you didn't like to watch TV." I said.

"But now that she's a baby, she loves it!" Cried Kimi.

"Yeah I guess she does. All right then, we'll watch TV." I said, as we all curled up on the floor, and watched TV.

We enjoyed it, until Angelica stormed into the room and ruined our fun, by snatching the clicker out of Dil's hand, changing the channel to one of the Cynthia shows.

"Hey! We were watching that." I snapped.

"Not anymore, now it's my turn." Angelica snapped, as she sat down on the couch to watch her show.

Tiffany turned to her, and blew her a rathberry.

"I got an idea, let's go play outside." Suggested Tommy.

"That's a great idea, come on." I said, leading everybody out into the backyard.

Outside, we built with blocks, made sandcastles in the sandbox, and then, Phil and Lil showed Tiffany how to play in the mud. During this activity, I watched from a safe distance, as mud wasn't really my thing. So far, things were going great. Tiffany was the funnerest friend we could ever have, that is, until Dil made us come to a realization. He crawled over to me and collapsed in the grass.

"Is something wrong Dil?" I asked.

"I'm getting sleepy. When will Taffy put me down for my nappy?" Dil cried, as he started balling.

"I don't know, when she's a growed up again I guess." I said.

That's when Tommy came up to me, wondering what was wrong with Dil.

"What's wrong with Dilly?" Tommy asked me.

"He's tired, and I'm guessing Tiffany, uh, I mean, Taffy, is the only one who can get him to go to sleep." I said.

"Well, she does always fix Dilly a nice warm bottle of milk, and sing him to sleep." Tommy explained.

"Then that's what we'll do. Come on everybody, let's head inside." I said, as we piled on top of one another, opened the kitchen door, and headed inside, with a hyper Tiffany and a crying Dil following behind us.

Once we were in the kitchen, I made my way over to the fridge.

"Firstest, we need milk. Me and Kimi will get it out of the fridge, while Tommy, you go fetch a bottle." I said, as Kimi stood on my back and got the fridge open, pulling the milk down from the shelf.

"Got milk." Said Kimi, as the bottle made a loud thud on to the floor.

"Good job Kimi." I said, as I pushed the door closed.

"And I got a bottle." Said Tommy, as he returned minutes later with an empty bottle.

We got the top off of the bottle of milk and the nipple off of Dil's bottle, but when we tried to pour the milk into the baby bottle, we didn't do a very good job, causing all of the milk to pour out on to the floor, leaving the bottle completely empty.

"Uh oh." Said Phil.

"That didn't work." Added Lil.

I then looked to see that Tiffany was covered in mud.

"Tiffany! You're a mess!" I exclaimed.

"I don't care. Being messy is fun." Tiffany cried.

Dil, who only started to cry even louder at the sight of the mess, caused us to turn our attention back to him.

"Well, we're out of milk, unless he wants to lap it up from the floor." I said, just as Spiffy and Spike arrived, cleaning up the mess.

"Uh, I think the dogs are cleaning it up." Said Phil.

"Well, we can sing to him." Said Tommy.

"That's a great idea Tommy." I said, as we all went around, and sang songs to Dil.

Lil sang Pop goes the Weesle, Phil sang the Dummi Bears song, Kimi sang Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, Tommy sang Rock a By Baby, Chuckie sang Row Row Row your Boat, I sang the Super Why theme song, mainly because it was stuck in my head, and all Tiffany could do was giggle and clap her hands, being no help at all.

"Why didn't Tiffany sing a song?" Kimi asked.

"I know why, it's cuz she don't gots her guitar." I said, as I crawled off to where her guitar was sitting, and brought it to her.

But when I handed Tiffany the guitar, she picked it up over her head, and threw it across the room.

"You don't throw it, you play it." I said.

"But, but, I don't know how to play the guitar." Tiffany cried.

Uh oh. It looked like my wish had done some serious damage, if Tiffany couldn't remember how to play the guitar. This proved that her time with a baby needed to expire soon, before Dil's crying gave us all headaches.

"Well, there's only one thing left to do." I said.

"What's that?" Chuckie asked.

"It's time to undo my wish, and put the babysitter, back where she belongs." I said.

"Great idea Zack, but how are we gonna do that?" Kimi asked me with an eager smile.

"Well, Tommy's daddy doesn't act like a baby no more, so what did you guys do for him?" I asked.

"He fought a duck on top of the garage." Tommy replied.

I went back out to the backyard and looked at the top of the garage. Unfortunately, I saw absolutely nothing. Disappointed, I came back inside to give my friends the bad news.

"Well, whatever duck lived on Tommy's garage back when his daddy turndid back into a baby must have floan away, cuz it's not there no more." I said.

"Now what?" Chuckie asked.

"Yeah, our ears are starting to hurt." Cried Lil.

I then looked around and spotted one of Dil's binkies on the floor. I picked it up and shoved it into his mouth, where we finally got ourselves some silence.

"Well, that's a start. Now, to get Tiffany turndid back into a growed up." I said.

"I don't wanna be a growed up, I'm having too much fun." Tiffany demanded.

How could I blame her at that moment. If I could be a baby forever, I would.

"Well, I think the onliest way Tiffany is gonna turn back into Taffy, is if we had a growed up to help us." I said.

"You mean like on TV?" Phil asked.

"No Phil, a growed up in real life." I replied.

"Where are we gonna find that?" Chuckie asked.

"Guess we could go get Angelica." Suggested Kimi.

"No!" We all replied in unison.

"If only our mommies and daddies would show up, they'd know what to do." Said Chuckie.

"And my aunty." I added, just as I heard a buzzer go off at the opposite end of the house.

"Oh my gosh! Someone's at the door!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Come on everybody, maybe it's a growed up who can help us." I said, as me, Tommy and Kimi ran to the front door.

Tommy stood on his tippy toes, reached the door knob, and opened the door, where standing before him, was a tall man with brown hair, wearing gray clothing.

"Hi Peter." Said Tommy.

This Peter person could understand the babies? Did he turn back into a baby too? If he did, he surely wasn't dressed up like one, but I would soon find out the truth.

"Hi Tommy, are your mom and dad home?" Peter asked.

"No, but we could use your help." Tommy replied.

"What's going on here?" Peter asked.

At this point, I went and introduced myself.

"Hi Peter, my name's Zack. I metted these babies at Chuckie's third birthday party, and we've been friends since. Well, I did a terrible thing. I wished for Taffy to turn back into a baby so she'd be more fun. And she was more fun, but now Dil won't calm down and fall asleep to take his nappy with Taffy as a baby. Oh, and as a baby, she answers to the name Tiffany, not Taffy." I explained.

"First of all Zack, it's an honor to meet you. Secondly, when did Taffy start acting like a baby?" Peter asked, as he wiped his feet and came into the front door, just as Tiffany, Phil and Lil all ran past, tracking muddy footprints everywhere.

"Wait! Stop!" Peter cried, as he chased the twins and Tiffany up the stairs.

We all decided to follow them, and see where they were going.

"Come on Tiffany, you've gots to take a bath so you're all clean." Said Lil.

"Yeah, before Tommy and Dil's mommy and daddy come back and find the mess we made." Added Phil.

"No! Me stay messy!" Tiffany cried, as she threw herself down in the doorway of the upstairs bathroom, and started kicking and screaming, throwing a tantrum.

I'll admit, as much as I couldn't stand Angelica's tantrums, Tiffany's tantrums looked worser, as this was a giant baby throwing them, not an average four-year-old girl. Unfortunately, the tantrum also got Angelica's attention, who rushed up to the top of the stairs, screaming.

"Quiet! I'm trying to watch Gilligan's Island down here!" Angelica shouted.

I shuffled past everyone and blocked Angelica's path to head back downstairs.

"I may have wished it, but it's thanks to Taffy getting your cookies that she's acting this way. You want peace and quiet? Fix it!" I demanded, as I grabbed Angelica's arm, and to her dismay, I drug her back to the bathroom, where Tiffany was splattering mud on to everything.

Peter tried to clean up the mess with towels, but they were only getting covered in mud.

"Don't wanna take a bath! Don't wanna take a bath!" Tiffany cried, as she continued to kick and scream on the floor.

"Come on Tiffany, baths are fun!" Tommy exclaimed happily, as he reached up and turned on the fosset.

"No they're not!" Tiffany cried.

"Sure they are. And you can even play in the bubbles." Said Peter, as he got down a bottle of bubbles for the bathtub from the shelf.

No sooner was Peter about to empty the contents of the bubbles into the tub, when Angelica snatched it out of his hand.

"Angelica what are you doing?" Peter asked in surprise.

"You'll see." Said Angelica, as she dumped the contents of the bubble bath on to the floor.

"Angelica?" Peter shouted in an angry tone of voice.

This got Tiffany to stop crying, as she ran over to where the bubbles were on the floor.

"Ooooh! Bubbles!" Tiffany exclaimed, as she ran over to where the bubbles had spilled.

No sooner was she about to play with the bubbles, when she slipped on the slippery part of the floor, falling down, once again, hitting her head and getting knocked out.

"Uh oh." Said Phil.

"Look what you've done Angelica, look what you've done." Said Chuckie.

"What do you care." Angelica snapped, just as Tiffany opened her eyes.

"Huh? Where am I?" Taffy said in her normal voice.

"We're right here Tiffany." Peter replied.

Tiffany sat up and stared at Peter in confusion.

"Peter, my name is Taffy, not Tiffany." Taffy replied.

I then toddled over to Taffy and started to say something to her.

"Wanna play ball?" I asked.

"abab babble babble. That's so cute! But look at this mess! Gross!" Said Taffy in disgust.

Well, she's back to her old self, as she didn't understand a word I said.

"Ok, now that you're Taffy again, do you think you'd like to take a bath?" Peter asked.

"Do I ever!" Said Taffy, as she threw off her clothes and hopped into the bathtub, not caring that we all saw her naked.

"Come on minis, let's leave Taffy to take her bath, while we get the rest of this place cleaned up." Said Peter, as we heard a door slam downstairs, followed by a loud scream.

We ran downstairs to see our parents were all in the entry hallway, still covered in muddy footprints.

"What are these horrible mud stains all over my house?" Didi asked angrily.

"Uh, I can explain." Peter replied, as he started to explain the whole story to the growed ups, and they cleaned up the house.

After Taffy was finished with her bath, she helped clean up too, and I soon found Angelica was made to help clean up the mess too.

And that's the story of my day with baby Taffy, I mean, Tiffany. I learndid after that, don't wish for anything, especially when Angelica's around, as she's apparently a witch who can make wishes come true. I also appreciated Taffy for who she was after that, as I'd rather her be a growed up who makes me eat apples and rocks Dil to sleep, rather than go through another day with the giant terrible two's version of her, ever again. And while Taffy was very health conscious, after I got to know Peter, as long as we were good, he was a bit more light weight on the whole, watching TV and eating Reptar bars thing, as long as we finished our meals and took some time to play, he didn't mind, and that was good enough for me.

End of Zack POV

The End

Author's Note: Well, I hope you all enjoyed that story. It was an idea I came up with a while back, but had put on the back burner until now. And last night, when I saw 'Rugrats go Wild,' on The Splat, and saw Nigel Strawberry, uh, I mean, Nigel Thornberry get hit on the head with a coconut and turned back into a baby again, it reminded me of this story, so thought I'd go on ahead and release it. And if you don't understand the part about Taffy being called Tiffany as a baby, just read my one-shot story entitled, 'Miniature Taffy,' to get those details. Hope you enjoyed it, and there'll be more stories, coming soon.


End file.
